velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Shazzrah
History "There isn't really much to be said." Is often Shazz's response to the question. Yet another baby was left at the steps of the temple of Abadar, one more orphan to care of, another lost child, not one person would care if they made their way in the world or not. It'd taken some time for a priest to notice there was a baby outside, for Shazz did not cry. In the dark of night, a golden glow radiated from the baby's eyes. The priest quickly took him inside to keep warm and be taken care of. Word had gone around in the temple the next day, the golden glow in Shazz's eyes remaining. They called him a 'Blessed' child, an 'Aasimar'. During his years of a baby and as a child, he'd be given special treatment and constantly had the attention of at least one priest. He was given better food, clothes, taught how to read and write, but he never got to see or play with the other orphans, he was isolated from them, for he was 'Special' and needn't interact with them. The temple had plans for the child, but not just that of Abadar, but of most the ones in Corovon. They wanted to make this 'Blessed' child a warrior of the light, another to fight off the darkness that could plague this world. When he was old enough, he would be taught almost every day: martial arts, religion and magic. Learning them all in the purpose of becoming a warrior that'd fight evil and protect the weak. He's been preparing for most of his life to do this world some good. Appearance As most who are born to be aasimar. Shazz is a tall and quite handsome man standing at around 6'1". He needs to wear light in order to be most effective in his fighting style, so he often wears form fitting clothing, allowing anyone to see his muscled and well toned body. His golden eyes seem to always have a small glow to them, full of life. He has some weird green hair, the colour having been gotten from letting far too many casters cast their 'protection' or 'healing' spells on him, one of these caster gave him this side effect during a casting. He hasn't made any effort to change this, thinking it makes him look a bit more unique. Personality * Protective * Caring * Generous * Free spirit * Brave/Stupid/Reckless * Socially awkward Shazz is most certainly the type to care more for the well-being of others than of himself, this is shown in multiple ways. He's ready to come to the aid if his friends, fellow adventurers and those not strong enough to protect themselves, at all times, always ready to lend a helping hand to those in need. Many call Shazz brave, some call him reckless, others stupid. Shazz always goes to the very front of where the fighting is happening, right in the middle of it, always making sure he's the one in most danger, running into obvious traps and triggering them so his allies don't have to, willing to sacrifice it all. Frankly, even though Shazz is good looking, he isn't very great at expressing himself through words. Relationships Oboro-Guinsu Chiyoko Shazz considers her a great friend and really wants to date them Or might already be Inoue Hanako She might not like Shazz very much. But he believes her to be a good person, he also respects her knowledge, information gathering skills and magical ability Aspirations Shazz wants to become a great hero, one that will do their very best to protect the people of Corovon. He really wants to be in a relationship with Chiyoko, with the approval of her family ideally. But, he's ready to elope if he has to